Terceira Lei de Newton
by Lilly Angel88
Summary: .:FICHAS FECHADAS:.Elas amaram e como prêmio foram rejeitadas, agora seis mulheres se unirão para vingarem-se dos seus ex-namorados. Pois, afinal de contas, toda ação gera uma reação.:AVISO, POR FAVOR LEIAM COM ATENÇÃO:.
1. Chapter 1

Resumo detalhado:

Seis mulheres completamente diferentes, se unem com um único objetivo: se vingarem de seus "ex". Agora cada uma será responsável pela punição do ex da outra. E como todos sabem, não há nada mais perigoso que uma mulher com o amor próprio ferido. Eles descobriram isso da pior forma possível.

**Prólogo**

_É incrível como uma coisa simples pode se tornar tão complicada. Era pra ser só uma simples vingança, mas tudo saiu de controle. Nós saímos de controle. Meu nome é Charlotte Kobayashi e a culpa é toda minha por essa situação ter ido tão longe, alias por tudo isso ter começado! _

_Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, então vou começar desde o inicio. Antes de começar a contar a nossa história, preciso falar um pouco sobre mim. Eu sou estudante de jornalismo e trabalho em uma dessas revistas femininas, escrevendo numa coluna chamada "Escute Lucy", apesar do meu nome não ser Lucy, enfim é uma coluna de conselhos amorosos. Então vocês podem imaginar as milhares de cartas que eu recebo todos os dias, de mulheres contando seus problemas amorosos. E bom, se antes eu achava que os homens não prestavam, depois que eu consegui o cargo de colunista, eu tive certeza. O que só fez com que o meu desprezo natural pela "raça" masculina aumentasse ainda mais. E o fato de, Alicia, uma das minhas melhores amigas ter tido uma grande desilusão amorosa com um cretino arrogante não ajudou em nada. Por isso naquela época minha raiva contra os homens estava no seu auge._

_Tudo começou, depois que recebemos os convites para a festa de ex-alunos da nossa antiga escola, Konoha High School, uma das melhores e mais caras escolas do mundo, cheia de gente esnobe e de vários bolsistas como eu. Sempre detestei aquele lugar e todas aquelas pessoas, mas em apoio a minha amiga que precisava se animar um pouquinho resolvi fazer esse enorme sacrifício. E sinceramente antes não tivesse feito, porque foi lá que eu conheci elas. Minhas companheiras de pacto. Todas tão completamente diferentes, mas que ainda assim tinham um problema em comum: Homens! _

_De um jeito ou de outro eles as tinham machucado. E eu como sempre intrometida, resolvi me meter mais uma vez... E inventei aquela história maluca de pacto. Se eu soubesse como tudo isso terminaria eu teria mantido a minha grande boca bem fechada. _

_

* * *

  
_

A ideia me veio através de uma conversa por MSN com a Hypnos Black e depois com o incentivo e as ideias da Gih acabei realmente me animando a escrever... Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto e também a primeira fic de fichas. Por isso e pra não me perder com os personagens, além de não perder o foco, vou querer apenas quatro fichas de garotas.

Os capítulos podem demorar a saírem já que eu estou em ano de monografia e as coisas vão ser complicadas, mas a ideia me pegou de tal jeito que eu não consigo esperar até o fim do ano.

* * *

Modelo de ficha:

**Nome/Sobrenome: **

**Apelido: **

**Idade:** (entre 20 a 25 anos)

**Aniversario/Signo:** dd/mm

**Nacionalidade: **

**Aparência:** _Nada muito perfeito, coloque algo que só ela tem, uma pinta, sorriso bonito, qualquer coisa._

**Personalidade:** _Não precisa ser uma megera vingativa, nem nenhum anjinho. Além dos defeitos e qualidades, coloque como ela se comporta, como age em determinadas situações. E por favor, não precisa ser um texto de vinte linhas, nem umas três linhazinhas..._

**História:** _Nada trágico, por favor!!! Pode haver um pouco de drama ou morte de algum parente ou ela perder toda a família em algum acidente. Mas nada de muita violência e sangue. _

**O que gosta: **

**O que não gosta: **

**Roupas –** _Montem seus looks! Acessórios mais que permitidos. Exemplo: Uma blusinha de manga curta com uma saia de seda preta, um colar de perolas no pescoço e um scarpin._

**Balada:**

**Festa: **_Duas roupas._

**Baile:**

**Formal: **_Roupas que usa no trabalho. _

**Informal: **

**Seu ex:** _Diferente do par._

**Como e quando o conheceu:** _A relação tem que ter no mínimo três meses._

**Relação com ele:**_ Foi conturbada? Tranquila? Ele não ligava pra você? Te fazia de capacho e você aguentava? Te abandonou na porta do altar, literalmente? Vale-tudo! Item muito importante!_

**O que ele te fez:**_ Te traiu? Te enganou? Te abandonou? Terminou o noivado de mais de três anos? Mas não se prendam só a isso, me deem mais ideias!!! Sejam detalhistas e expliquem como aconteceu, quando você descobriu e quem terminou. Item muito importante!_

**Par:**_ Traduzindo aquele que você quer infernizar... Lista logo abaixo, escolha no Mínimo dois!!!_

**O que você acha dele:** _Primeira impressão._

**O que ele acha de você:** _Primeira impressão._

**Relação:**_ Como imagina que seja..._

**Musica tema:** _Duas. Uma pra __sua personagem e a outra pro casal._

**Como você era no colegial:**_ Popular, normal, uma estrela do esporte, nerd coisas assim. Item muito importante! Afinal todas se conheceram em Konoha, apesar de não serem amigas nem nada..._

**Faculdade:** _A área que você escolher pode ajudar na vingança... Item muito importante!_

**Trabalho/Estágio:**_ Item muito importante!_

**Alguma habilidade:**_ Que possa ajudar na vingança._

**Algum problema pessoal:**

**Medos, fobias ou fraquezas:**

**Hobbies, Manias ou Vícios: **

**Sonhos, ambições ou objetivos: **

**Algo a acrescentar?**

**Pode ter cenas fortes?:** _Não estou dizendo que vai ter, só me prevenindo._

**Posso alterar algo na ficha?** _Item muito importante! Prometo não mexer na personalidade!!!_

**Alguma duvida? **

**Lista dos pares:**

Sasuke – 22 anos. **RESERVADO!**

Itachi – 24 anos. **RESERVADO!**

Naruto – 22 anos.

Neji – 23 anos.

Gaara – 21 anos.

Kakashi – 28 anos.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

**Exemplo de ficha:**

**Ficha da Gih Bright**

**Nome/Sobrenome:** Alicia Harrison

**Apelido:** Alie.

**Idade:** Quase 21.

**Aniversario/Signo:** 20/06

**Nacionalidade:** Americana.

**Aparência:** Seus cabelos encostam nos ombros, e são de um tom vermelho cereja, o corte é repicado na ponta e lhe dá um ar jovial; usa uma franja com corte horizontal também repicado. Seus lábios são no formato de um coração e levemente avermelhados, ela gosta de usar batons de um vermelho apagado, o mais discreto o possível. O nariz é um pouco grande, mas lhe cai bem. Tem olhos grandes de tom verde-folha. Sua pele é morena-clara e ao contrário das ruivas normais, ela não tem muitos sinais. É um pouco alta demais para a média japonesa que é de 1,60, seus seios são voluptosos (não como a Tsunade), porém ela tem pouco quadril e cintura fina. Suas mãos são pequenas e parecem bolinhos, ela tem uma cicatriz na mão esquerda, mas ela considera isso seu charme. Suas unhas sempre estão roídas. Tem um rosto muito menina e um olhar muito meigo.

**Personalidade: **Ela é uma garota vivaz que é bastante sociável, gosta de conversar, mas ela nunca se deixa de fato envolver. Ela pode até querer estar inclusa na roda, mas ela nunca se expõe, talvez por medo, talvez por insegurança ou talvez porque ela não se sinta a vontade; ela não consegue definir. Ela é ansiosa quando ela se compromete em fazer algo, fica roendo as unhas e fica nervosa em apresentações, reuniões e tudo que tenha um requinte a mais, sendo meio rude ou irônica nesses momentos, mas ela se arrepende depois, fica remoendo as coisas ruins que disse e fica cabisbaixa com isso. Ela também não é muito paciente com prazos, o que a deixa extremamente estressada e com um olhar fulminante, mas depois que tudo é entregue no tempo certo, ela fica se martirizando por conta de sua grosseria, prestando favores e se sobrecarregando no trabalho. Normalmente ela é cheia de vida, extrovertida e sorridente, sempre está de bom humor e cumprimenta todos com um sorriso. Ela é do tipo amiga, que cuida dos outros, sempre tentando ajudá-los, as vezes, acaba soterrando os demais com conselhos e cuidados excessivos. Por ser assim, ela acaba pensando bastante ao ser inquirida sobre algo, podendo até contar mentirinhas sociais em vários casos. Ela é extremamente perfeccionista nas coisas que executa, querendo manter uma imagem de perfeição em tudo, seja em sua aparência ou no trabalho. Justamente por ser perfeccionista, ela se esforça duplamente para que tudo saia absolutamente perfeito e quando isso não ocorre, ela admite que falhou e tenta trabalhar com isso, ficando ensimesmada e distante, em um mundo de pensamentos para resolver seus dilemas (ela pode ficar até mesmo distraída nesse tempo). Quando ela tem um problema, ela extravasa todos os sentimentos negativos chorando até o ponto de tentar se reerguer, mais forte e com mais disposição. Ela não permite que ninguém a veja nesse estado, pois não quer preocupar ninguém. Quando ela ama alguém ela compartilha todos os momentos.

**História:** Seu pai, Matt Harrison, morreu em um acidente de carro quando ela ainda estava com poucos meses de vida, mas ela chegou a ser registrada com o nome do pai: Harrison. Susan, sua mãe, entrou em depressão e até chegou a cortar os pulsos, Alie era muito pequena e não sabia disso. Mas graças ao quase suicídio, Susan conheceu o irmão gêmeo de seu médico: Yuki, que seria o pai adotivo de Alie. Susan foi convencida por Yuki a morar no Japão quando Alie iria completar 4 anos, nessa época, Susan engravidou de novo, mas perdeu o bebê o que a deixou em forte depressão, que ainda fora agravada pelo choque cultural. Aos 4 anos de idade, Alie tinha que monitorar a mãe, convencendo-a a tomar os remédios e reportando a Yuki se ela não o fizesse. Alie se esforçava para aprender o idioma e tudo o que pudesse para relatar a sua mãe, em uma tentativa de despertar o interesse de viver novamente na mãe. Com muito esforço, Alie e seu padrasto Yuki conseguiram fazer com que Susan tivesse lapsos de apreço pela vida e ela engravidou de "Miryuu", a meia irmã de Alie. Quando isso aconteceu, Alie tinha dez anos e como sua mãe quase morreu em meio ao parto, ela tinha que ajudar a mãe a cuidar da pequena irmã, já que o padrasto, apesar de ajudar no que podia, vivia atarefado no trabalho de policial. Nessa época, Alicia decidiu que iria se tornar um exemplo para a irmã, para que a irmã gostasse de si mesma e mais: gostasse da vida. Desde então Alie se esforçou mais ainda em ser uma filha exemplar e uma aluna modelo, para fazer com que a mãe sentisse orgulho dela e que a irmã se guiasse por seu exemplo. Miryuu adora a irmã e ambas são muito amigas, a relação com o padrasto também é excelente e os três sempre se esforçam para que Susan interaja com eles. Cada mínimo progresso é comemorado, pois Susan ainda tem resquícios de depressão e por isso Alie e Miryuu vigiam a mãe, tentando sempre despertar o melhor lado da vida na mulher, Alie aceita as falhas de sua mãe e a perdoou por todas as besteiras dela há muito tempo, mas mesmo assim ela não consegue deixar de querer ajudar a mãe.

**O que gosta: **Ela gosta de ir em happy hours, encontros com os amigos (que são poucos), passear, ir no shopping só pra olhar as lojas, levando sua irmã ou alguns amigos. Tomar sorvete , brincar com a irmã. Gosta de passar um tempo com sua família. Também gosta de conhecer mais sobre artes, estudar e se exercitar. Ama conhecer lugares novos, provar coisas novas (na gastronomia) e sentir perfumes exóticos. Gosta de ver paisagens bonitas e da natureza.

**O que não gosta: **Odeia insetos (especialmente baratas), odeia chuva (embora ela goste de tomar banho de chuva), novelas, detesta ficar presa em algum lugar ou alguma situação. Não curte muito baladas, nem bebidas alcoólicas e muito menos cantadas. Detesta que o fio dental fique preso em seus dentes, não gosta de perder prazos e nem de pessoas que fazem julgamentos precipitados, odeia pessoas que cometem injustiças e coisas assim.

**Roupas**

**Balada:** Ela aposta bota, em jeans skinny, uma camisa mais soltinha com alguns brilhos e braceletes. OU sandália de salto alto, jeans, uma camisa branca com alguma imagem (ex: um desenho de mulher), um colete preto e um chapéu. Ela usa sombra preta nos olhos, delineador e capricha no batom vermelho. Ela é bem moderninha em baladas e é fã brincos discretos e colares grandes. Ela gosta de deixar os cabelos bem lisos em baladas.

**Festa: **Curte vestidinhos fresquinhos com ar romântico de vários tons (os favoritos são: azul-turquesa, verde-esmeralda e o 'coral') e sandália da cor da pele. Usando brincos delicados ou então pulseiras prateadas. Dando preferência a maquiagem estilo nude. Ela deixa seus cabelos ondulados ou mesmo cacheados aqui.

**Baile: **Sempre aposta nos longos pretos, com um decote razoável, mas muito comportado nas costas e sem muitas coisas exageradas. Tenta manter seu cabelo o mais ajeitado o possível. Usa sandália de salto grosso preto e uma bolsa carteira de tom grafite. O charme sempre são os acessórios: colares de pérolas, brincos de pérolas e a maquiagem: boca vermelha, sombra azul-escuro e tudo impecável.

**Formal: **No trabalho ela usa sandália da cor da pele de salto baixo ou sapatilha, jeans reta de cor escura, blusas lisas de vários tons e blazer. Seus cabelos ficam domados por uma tiara, brincos discretos e uma maquiagem estilo nude completam o visual. Quando ela não quer usar jeans, ela usa um vestidinho discreto que combine com algum terninho.

**Informal: **Gosta de usar saias acima do joelho (vários tecidos e tons) e bermudas jeans, com uma regata ou camisa de cor lisa. Usa sapatilhas confortáveis ou então sandálias de salto baixo. Usa um colar discreto com um crucifixo (lembrança de seu pai verdadeiro) e brincos discretos. Usa batom vermelho-alaranjado e rímel diariamente.

**Seu ex:** Itachi_._

**Como e quando o conheceu:** Conheceram-se em uma festa onde os melhores policiais receberiam uma condecoração. O pai de Itachi era superior do pai de Alie, daí foram apresentados. No dia a dia, eles se esbarravam na escola, mas ela só o tratava como Itachi-San. O encontro deles ficou mais frequente quando os pais de ambos passaram a frequentar plantão para capturar uns membros da Yakuza, assim eles (Itachi e Alie) levavam o almoço e a janta de seus pais e acabavam trocando palavras. Como ambos moravam no mesmo quarteirão, eles voltavam juntos e conversavam sobre vários assuntos até que ele a chamou para sair e consequentemente acabaram namorando.

**Relação com ele:** Ambos se davam muito bem. Conversavam sobre absolutamente todos os assuntos. Ela tentava ajudar Itachi com seus problemas familiares (afinal o pai dele o cobrava horrores), sempre sendo atenciosa quando ele lhe revelava algo de sua vida. Ela se comunicava por ambos e por isso instigava Itachi a falar e ele fazia o mesmo quando ela estava com algum problema. Ambos davam suporte um para o outro quando a carga estava pesada demais para um carregar. Eram amigos e amantes e quase nunca brigavam. Só acontecia briga quando Itachi se atrasava em algum encontro ou quando ela tinha que entregar algum trabalho ou estava nervosa com algo importante na escola.

**O que ele te fez:** Eles estavam namorando há quase quatro anos. Ele tinha sido o primeiro a convidá-la a sair, beijá-la, a fazer amor com ela e o homem que ela acreditava com quem iria se casar, pois Itachi a pediu em casamento. Até que um dia Itachi foi convidado a terminar os estudos em uma excelente universidade americana. E ele viajou para os EUA, durante alguns meses eles mantiveram contato direto, não deixando a distância interromper nada. Até um belo dia que Itachi mandou para ela um e-mail terminando tudo, pois ele moraria nos EUA. Ela se sentiu arrasada, mandou a aliança de volta para Itachi e trancou tudo que era dele no sótão de sua casa. Ela chorou por quase um mês, mas depois decidiu seguir em frente dedicando-se unicamente a família, amigos e trabalho; sem namorados. Ela ainda ama Itachi e por isso sentiu-se balançada quando o viu.

**Par:** Itachi.

**O que você acha dele:** Ela ainda gosta dele. Sentiu seu coração disparar porque estava com saudades dele, mas ela sabe que ele faz parte do passado e se ele está com outra pessoa, então ela deve se esforçar para encontrar alguém que a complete também.

**O que ele acha de você:** Ele ainda a ama, terminou com ela porque não pretendia voltar ao Japão e não queria roubá-la da família dela. Mas com seu pai quase morto no hospital graças a um tiro e uma proposta tentadora de trabalhar como delegado substituto no MP japonês ele resolve ficar em seu país natal e, graças a essa decisão, ele pretende reconquistá-la.

**Relação:** Eles conversam sobre diversos assuntos, se compreendem e sempre tentam dar suporte um para o outro. Criticam quando o outro está com o posicionamento errado, mantendo sempre diálogo sobre as coisas que os chateiam. Ela é capaz de fazer Itachi interagir nas rodas de amigos e entretê-lo com uma conversa inteligente em meio a uma festa insuportavelmente formal, com pessoas intragáveis. Itachi é a única pessoa autorizada a vê-la fraquejando, pois ela sente-se segura em seus braços. O relacionamento deles é totalmente baseado na confiança e por isso ambos não tem crise de ciúmes, o que gera briga são pequenos atos. Por exemplo, ele tentar acalmá-la quando ela está tendo crise de nervos em relação a algum projeto. Ou ela incomodando-se com a frieza e falta de palavras dele. Mas são coisas pequenas e contornáveis.

**Música tema:** Alicia - Attention, Tokio Hotel. Itachi - Hilf mir fliegen, Tokio Hotel.

**Como você era no colegial: **Era uma das alunas mais aplicadas e solícitas, se dava bem com todo mundo na turma, mesmo que não fosse amiga íntima de todos. Ela sempre era vista como "responsável demais" por todos, ninguém na escola sabia sobre os problemas que ela passava em casa; sequer suspeitavam. Ela era do tipo que não se preocupava com romance, preocupava-se com suas notas e sua família, as vezes pensava sobre o que queria ser no futuro. E foi quando ela começou a sair com Itachi, um dos veteranos mais cobiçados do colégio. Muitas garotas a invejaram, outras que falavam mau dela e coisas assim, mas ela simplesmente não ligava para isso. Itachi estava ao lado dela e as outras que se conformassem, era o que ela pensava. Durante os anos do colegial sem Itachi, as coisas se normalizaram e ela teve uma vida escolar pacata. Alguns garotos tentavam se engraçar com ela, mas o namoro com Itachi era firme o bastante para que nada os atrapalhasse. No ultimo ano de escola, todos praticamente torciam pra que ela e Itachi casassem.

**Faculdade:** Ela faz o curso de direito e está no 7° período.

**Trabalho/Estágio:** Trabalha no ministério público japonês, na promotoria da I vara do Júri.

**Alguma habilidade:** Ela desenha e toca piano muito bem. Itachi ama que toquem piano para ele.

**Algum problema pessoal:** A mãe Susan, pois Alie ainda quer fazer com que a mãe perca totalmente a depressão. Ela se concentra nisso por enquanto. Ela também ficou super abalada com o tiro que Uchiha Fugaku recebeu, pois como namorou Itachi por muito tempo, a família Uchiha é como se fosse a sua.

**Medos: **Tem pavor de insetos. Perder um ente querido.

_**Fobias: **_Claustrofobia.

**Fraquezas:** Sente vertigem e vontade de vomitar toda vez que vê fotos de assassinatos bábaros; quando vê injustiças; quando vê seus amigos mau.

**Hobbies, Manias ou Vícios:** Ir ao trabalho caminhando, cheirar flores e cumprimentar a todos com um sorriso. Revirar os olhos quando está contrariada e depois sorrir angelicalmente. Enrolar o cabelo quando está se concentrando. E ficar olhando o céu ou teto quanto está entediada. Olhar para a saída quando diz uma mentirinha. Bater o pé sem parar quando está agitada. Suspirar pesadamente quando está triste. Tomar sorvete de uva quando está com crises. E chutar pedrinhas quando está pensativa. Completamente viciada em café. Seu dia sem-café não rende e ela chega a ser dramática se ficar sem-cafeína.

**Sonhos, ambições ou objetivos:** Sonha em viajar até os EUA e visitar o túmulo do pai, além de conhecer a terra natal. Deseja ser promotora da vara do tribunal do júri. Encontrar um cara muito melhor que Itachi para fazer inveja ao ex.

**Algo a acrescentar?** Acho que não, ainda.

**Pode ter cenas fortes?:** Sim.

**Posso alterar algo na ficha?** Sim : D

**Alguma duvida?** Não : D

* * *

E como todo mundo diz, eu vou escolher as fichas mais criativas!!!! Mas também vou dar prioridade aquelas que se encaixarem mais, nas ideias que eu tenho pra fic e que me inspirarem, mais também.... Então boa sorte a todos!!!

Bjs Lilly

Ps.: Ah, se tiverem sugestões de cenas me mandem apenas por MP!!!


	2. AVISO!

**Terceira Lei de Newton**

**AVISO!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Oi Minna-san!!! Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer pelas fichas que recebi até agora, que por sinal estão ótimas... Porém tenho um pequeno problema: a maioria das fichas que recebi até agora tem o par e o ex como a mesma pessoa. A culpa provavelmente foi minha por não ter sido muito clara e esquecer de avisar que a ficha da Gih Bright, é a única exceção a regra por ter o par e o ex como a mesma pessoa. Isso porque uma das ideias centrais da fic é colocar as personagens se envolvendo com os ex das outras "companheiras de pacto". Talvez eu escolha apenas uma que tenha o par e o ex como a mesma pessoa, mas isso se a história for muito interessante e diferente da ficha da Gih. Então meninas gostaria muito que vocês me mandassem de novo essa parte das fichas com o ex e o par como pessoas diferentes. Também gostaria de pedir para colocarem o mínimo de dois pares que eu pedi, já que vi algumas preferências repetidas...

Agora respondendo as perguntas da Marii-chan, eu ainda não sei quando vou colocar as fichas escolhidas, ainda vai depender da quantidade de fichas que vou receber, mas pretendo dar um prazo longo para quem ainda não mandou, mandar e para quem quiser fazer outra fazer. Afinal essa ficha é muito grande e tenho consciência que demora um pouco de tempo preencher ela toda, mas uma semana antes de fechar as fichas eu farei uma atualização avisando do fim do prazo, então não se preocupem quanto ao prazo. Respondendo a outra pergunta, eu gostaria de anunciar as escolhidas junto com o primeiro capitulo da fic já apresentado elas, mas isso vai depender da minha disponibilidade quando as fichas forem escolhidas, porque quero postar assim que eu decidi, pra não deixar vocês esperando.

Bom é isso, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela confusão e desejar boa sorte a todas!!!!

Bjs Lilly

Ps.: Qualquer duvida que vocês tiverem quanto ao aviso ou a ficha podem me mandar uma MP que responderei o mais breve possível.


	3. AVISO 2!

**Terceira Lei de Newton**

**AVISO 2!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Hi Minna-san!!! Nossa recebi ótimas fichas e tô começando a me enrolar, não só por causa do nível delas, mas também por causa dos pares, essa vai ser uma dor de cabeça a parte, por causa disso, como disse a vocês que faria - e muito mais cedo do que tinha esperado – vou fechar as fichas daqui a uma semana.

As fichas serão aceitas até a meia-noite do dia 28 de abril. Então quem mandou pode relaxar e quem não mandou ainda tem uma semana...

Também gostaria de pedir a vocês para me mandarem há quanto tempo terminou o relacionamento com seu ex, provavelmente usarei isso no primeiro capitulo da fic.

Por enquanto é isso.

Bjs Lilly


End file.
